


La cucharacha

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cockroaches, M/M, crack!fic, scared!tony, smashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is afraid of cockroaches.  When one gets into the lab his boyfriend comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cucharacha

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this prompt http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=46330882#t46330882

At first Tony didn't notice the little interloper. He was far too entranced with the repulsor he was recalibrating. It was only when he reached out for a screwdriver that the motion of the small, six-legged invader caught his attention.

He turned his head toward the movement, and when his eyes made sense of the dark smudge on top of the lab bench he froze. Disgusting brown, hard body shell, long antenna, and making a soft, sickening, clicking noise. A cockroach.

For a moment it seemed like the hated creature was staring back. Daring him to react. It stayed motionless on the tabletop for a long time. Then it seemed to grow bored and started exploring its surrounding. It wandered aimlessly in zig-zags, but it was advancing on Tony, and he felt cold, hard dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

When it dared to venture within six inches of his hand, he dropped the repulsor and ran to the other side of the lab, squealing and screaming the whole way. Even on the other side of the lab, he was still shouting in a near panic.

"No! No! Stay away! Don't come near me!"

"Tony? Tony, are you alright?" Bruce called in concern as he entered the lab. 

His eyes were green-tinged and dangerous as he searched the lab for whoever it was that dared to threaten his boyfriend.

"Bruce! Thank God you're here! There's an intruder in the lab!" he said pointing at the lab bench.

Bruce followed his finger, but didn't see any threat.

"Where? I don't see anything," Bruce said in confusion.

"There!" Tony repeated, gesturing wildly at the cockroach's location. "That little beast! Making creepy noises and trying to get close enough to crawl all over me."

Tony shuddered at the thought.

Bruce moved closer to the lab bench, and started to laugh as he realized that the monstrous beast was, in fact, a cockroach.

"The cockroach?" Bruce chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Tony pouted. "It's terrifying. If you loved me, you wouldn't mock, you'd just smash it for me."

Bruce smirked at his choice of words. Closing his eyes, he willed on the transformation, and soon Hulk was standing in the middle of the laboratory. He raised one, big, green finger and dropped it savagely on the shelled insect, and like that the threat was flattened.

"HULK SMASH PUNY COCKROACH!" he bellowed. 

Tony blinked at the scene in front of him. That wasn't quite what he had in mind when he said "smash it," but he couldn't argue with the results. Confucius was wrong, Tony thought, it _was_ best to kill a mosquito with a canon; well, at least it was best to smash a cockroach with a Hulk.


End file.
